This invention relates generally to equipment used for testing integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a modifiable board for holding integrated circuits having a variety of pin layouts during testing of the integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits (ICs) are tested before sale to ensure that the ICs function as designed. This testing is generally performed by automatic test equipment (ATE). The ATE is a programmable device that supplies power through multiple power channels, sends input signals through multiple input/output (I/O) channels to an IC, and reads the resulting output signals from the IC through the same I/O channels. The ATE then compares the IC output signals with expected output signals and fails the IC if the signals do not match or are otherwise improper. In addition, during these tests, ATEs can grade ICs as to performance (e.g., speed, etc.).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an IC electrically coupled to an ATE 10 for testing of the IC. A packaged IC 12 is typically electrically coupled to the ATE through an IC pin socket board 14 and a DUT board 16 (also known as an IC board). A non-packaged or wafer IC 18 is typically electrically coupled to the ATE through probes 20, a probe card 22 (also known as an IC board), a board holder 24 and a base board 26. A load board for providing variable resistance loads may also be located between the ATE and the DUT board or base board for older or less sophisticated ATE's.
The ATE includes a computer 28 which runs a test program for testing the IC. The test program, typically stored on well-known media, is selected by a user through a user interface 30 which usually includes a keyboard and display. The computer then controls various power and I/O drivers and receivers 32. The power drivers are programmed to continuously generate the desired high current voltage levels such as a TTL 5.0 voltage level or an ECL -2.0 voltage level. The I/O circuitry generates and reads current and/or voltage signals of a desired duration or level as required and supplied by the IC. The power and I/O drivers and receivers communicate externally through an interface 34 having many electrically conductive posts.
An example of an ATE is a Sentry 50 that is sold by Schlumberger. The Sentry 50 has six power supplies DPSO, DPS1, ..., DPS5. Each power supply has three poles called regulated force, sense, and return. The force pole provides a voltage or current of a desired level. The return pole provides a common system ground. The sense pole is used for regulation of the force and return poles. The Sentry 50 also includes I/O circuitry that can generate and read multiple I/O pulses. The Sentry 50 communicates externally with an interface having numerous posts arranged in a square (other ATEs arrange posts in a circular pattern). Each power driver pole has several redundant posts t provide parallel channels for the high currents, while the remaining posts are for the I/O channel communications.
The ATE communicates to the IC being tested through an IC board. The IC board is tailored to the IC being tested for providing power and I/O channels from the ATE to the IC. Typically, there are two types of IC boards, a probe card with probes for testing ICs before packaging and a device under test (DUT) board with an IC pin socket for testing ICs after packaging. The IC board may also include capacitors between power channels to reduce noise thereby increasing the reliability of the IC testing process.
FIG. 2a shows an upper surface of a typical multilayer DUT board 40 suitable for use with the Schlumberger Sentry 50. The lower surface of the DUT board may also be similarly patterned. The DUT board includes eight fastening screws 42 for attaching it to the ATE. The DUT board also has multiple outer vias 44 which extend through the DUT board. A via is produced by forming a hole through the DUT board and lining the interior surface and lips of the hole with an electrically conductive material such as copper or aluminum. Each outer via matches one of the posts of the ATE thereby providing an electrical contact with the power and I/O channels. Each via also provides electrical communication to at least one of the layers of the DUT board as will be shown in FIG. 2b.
Also shown are inner vias 46 suitable for inserting an IC pin socket board onto the DUT board. The IC pin socket board provides a means for attaching packaged ICs to the DUT board. Each inner via 46 communicates to at least one of the layers of the DUT board. As a result, each one of the pins of an IC being tested communicates to the ATE through a power or I/O channel including the combination of the IC pin socket board, an inner via 46, a layer of the DUT board, an outer via 44, and an ATE post.
Custom designed noise reduction plates 47 may be located in the center of the DUT board. Plates 47 have small vias 48 for electrical communication with selected power channels. Leadless capacitors are known to be placed between the noise reduction plates to reduce noise on the power channels.
FIG. 2b is a cut-away view of the multilayered IC board of FIG. 2a. An upper surface 50 is shown with screw 42 and outer vias 44. The lowest level of the DUT board 51 is shown with one of the vias in electrical communication with electrically conductive line 52 which runs to an inner via for electrical communication to the IC pins. Lower level 51 is covered with an insulating dielectric 54 such as plastic. Above dielectric 54 is an electrically conductive layer 56 such as copper or aluminum plating which is shown in communication with one of the vias. As before, copper layer 56 is covered with more dielectric and conductive layers 58 extending upward to upper surface 50.
As a result of the multiple layers and the method of communication with the layers using the inner and outer vias, each of the outer vias is able to communicate with a pin or electrical pad of an IC being tested.
FIG. 3 shows an upper surface of a typical multilayer probe card 60. The probe card includes multiple outer vias 62 for providing an electrical connection to the ATE through the board holder and base board. Also shown are inner vias 64 suitable for inserting probes onto the probe card. The probes provide a means for an electrical connection to various electrical pads of a non-packaged IC. Some probe cards are known to have concentric power rings 66 that are electrically connected to the power channels. Leadless capacitors may be placed between the concentric rings to provide noise reduction in the power channels.
New IC boards are designed and built for each type of IC to be tested due to the variety of IC pin or electrical pad layouts and the passive role of the IC board. This, however, is costly when testing application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) due to the low volume of ICs produced for each type of ASIC.